<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here With Me (A Lumity [Luz x Amity Songfic) by FlutterDashFan18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501252">Here With Me (A Lumity [Luz x Amity Songfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterDashFan18/pseuds/FlutterDashFan18'>FlutterDashFan18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Here With Me Marshmello ft. CHVRCHES, Here with Me, Lumity, Romance, Songfic, animatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterDashFan18/pseuds/FlutterDashFan18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz has been having this strange feeling of heartache for some reason when thinking of Amity. She then realized that she has feelings for Amity. When one day when Luz and Amity were hanging out together for their weekly Azura Book Club they formed together, Luz decided to serenade Amity with a song to confess her true feelings.</p><p>I do not own the song nor any of the characters. I also do not own this animation. All I own is the story</p><p>The Owl House is created and owned up Dana Terrace<br/>The song used for this was Here with Me by Marshmello ft. Chvrches<br/>Also this animation used in the story is done by the youtuber ThatOneDOrkThatDraws (That person is NOT me it is someone else)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0DAtpfVAtnGRp_AKY074zQ</p><p>I also do not own the cover art. This is an image I found on deviant art. This art is by turquoisegirl35</p><p> </p><p>By the way you can also find this fanfic on my deviant art account.<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/flutterdashfan18/art/Here-With-Me-A-Lumity-Luz-x-Amity-Songfic-849320345?ga_submit_new=10%3A1595240398</p><p>You can also find it on wattpad<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/233753319-here-with-me-a-lumity-luz-x-amity-songfic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here With Me (A Lumity [Luz x Amity Songfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/655231">Here With Me (LuzxAmity Animatic)</a> by ThatOneDorkThatDraws  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wukSQfbFEnI.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Luz and Amity had started on the wrong foot. Amity despised Luz for quote on quote "embarrassing her and ruining her life." With the Abomination Incident, The Witch's duel incident, and the little minor issue in the library, Amity grew to hate her more and more. Though, after the library incident, they started try and get along better. There weren't on the friends terms yet but they started to get along better. When they ran into each other at The Knee. They grew even closer with one another. Over time, they eventually grew a respect for one another and are now officially friends, close friends surprisingly.  Luz helped Amity to open up about her feelings and problems more. They started to hang out with each other more and more and grew a trust and bond with each other. Luz started to grow some brand new feelings, though. It was a strange heartache of some sort. Not from spicy food or anything. Perhaps, it was love. </p><p>================================================================================</p><p>At the Owl House</p><p>Eda was busy with brewing a strange looking potion of some sort as King was wearing some sort of paper crown pretending that he was some evil demon overlord. Nothing out of the ordinary. </p><p>Eda then puts some sort of potion to animate some vegetables. The vegetables then came to life growing some arms and legs.</p><p>"Alright everyone in the pot. Come on, let's go." Eda demanded as she was motioning her hand to the pot which was boiling and bubbling. All of the vegetables screamed as they all ran away</p><p>"Dang it, this happens every single time" Eda whined as she crosses her arms and grumbled in frustration. </p><p>Suddenly, Luz barged into the house.</p><p>"Guys! Guys!" Luz exclaimed as she ran into the house waving her hands out in a panic. She had the facial expression of worry while yelling that.</p><p>"Is someone on fire? Hoot?" Hooty asked as he turned his head to the others.</p><p>Luz slammed the door completely ignoring Hooty.</p><p>"Woah hey kiddo, watch the door. If it breaks, you're paying for it." Eda groaned as she crossed her arms</p><p>"I'm sorry Eda, but it's an emergency! This is not a drill" Luz screamed.</p><p>"Oh sugar honey iced tea. Is the Emperor's Coven here? I can't afford to go back to jail." Eda mumbled putting her hands in the air</p><p>"Not this time. Amity is coming over. For Azura Book Club. We need this place to look good." Luz said as she walked closer to Eda</p><p>King ran to them and said.<br/>
"Ooooooo, ya mean your girlfriend?" He smirked while making kissing noises as he pretends to make out with someone</p><p>Luz blushed crimson from all over her face to the tips of her ears.<br/>
"AMITY IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"</p><p>"Yet." King chimed in </p><p>"Sure she ain't." Eda smirked. "Alright kid, we'll help make this place look good for your little girlfriend. That green haired girl what's her face, uh...Amy. Or was it Amelia..."</p><p>"It's Amity." Luz corrected Eda as she looked confused.</p><p>"Same difference. By the way, try not to go to home run with her while she visits. If ya know what I mean" Eda said while she smirked</p><p>"EDA!" Luz yelled as she blushed of embarrassment as images of her and Amity at  "Home run" and not the baseball kind of home run. </p><p>"Kidding, just kidding." Eda chuckled as she ruffles Luz's hair. </p><p>A little bit later,<br/>
Luz was pacing back and forth as she was thinking.<br/>
"Dang, I need a way to confess my feelings. But...how?"<br/>
In her head,<br/>
'Hmmm, maybe I should confess my feelings for her. But every time I try, I end up looking like an awkward dork. I'll need to practice on someone but who?'</p><p>King was walking by holding his stuffed  rabbit/chief minion Francios.  </p><p>Luz the gives King a small smirk.</p><p>"Uhhhhh...why are you giving me that look?" King asked as his tone of voice and slight fear.</p><p>Luz then gets out a mint green wig</p><p>King's face then fell into a deadpan expression.<br/>
"Oh no. I probably know where this is going." He grumbled.</p><p>==============================================================================</p><p>Meanwhile,<br/>
Amity was at her house in her bedroom. She then got her Azura book. She tries to sneak out of the house as quietly as she could in order to avoid being caught by her siblings. One of the last things she needed was her siblings Emira and Edric egging her on about her crush on Luz. Amity actually likes Luz back, though she doesn't want to admit it. In anime terms, this is the definition of a tsundere. </p><p>Amity was quietly tip toed getting close to the front door.<br/>
In her head,<br/>
'Just a little more and I'm home free.'</p><p>Unfortunately, her two siblings appeared behind her. So much for sneaking out. </p><p>"Oh Mittens." Edric and Emira called in a singsong teasing voice as they had smirks on her face.</p><p>"Dang it." Amity grumbled as she had a frustrated expression on her face. She then turns over to her older siblings.<br/>
"What is it?"</p><p>"Is our baby sister going out on her first date at book club?" Emira smirked</p><p>"What?! No!" Amity yelled defensively as she blushed. </p><p>"Come on Mittens. It's soooo obvious. You're crushing on Luz." Edric egged on. "Remember a while back?" </p><p>~Flashback from a while back~</p><p>Amity had just finished creating an abomination. This abomination happened to resemble Luz</p><p>"So uhhh Luz. I wanted to tell you something." Amity started as she blushed and rubs her left arm with her right hand.</p><p>Emira and Edric walked into Amity's room.<br/>
"Mittens. Mom said that it's time for dinner-" Edric was cut off when he and his twin sister saw what was going on between Amity and the abomination Luz</p><p> </p><p>Amity stopped what she was doing and simply stares at her older siblings with a pale white face. There was a moment of awkward silence. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Eventually, the twins slowly stepped back so she could get back to well...whatever Amity's doing</p><p>Amity panicked as she flails her arms around like a madwoman as she blushed and stammered.<br/>
"W-wait guys! I can explain! Please don't tell Luz nor anyone from school! Em?! Ed?!</p><p>~Flashback ends~</p><p>Amity glared at the twins as she was blushing red, looking super embarrassed.<br/>
"I thought we all agreed that we'd never bring that up again."</p><p>"It's so obvious that we could see it from all the way at the other side of the Boiling Isles." Edric chuckled as he ruffled Amity's hair messing it up a little.</p><p>Amity growls as she shoved Edric's hand away from her and then fixes up her hair so it could look neat again<br/>
"Hey I just did my hair!" She barked as she now fixed her hair.</p><p>"Okay okay. We'll stop." Emira said smiling. " Have fun on your date~~" She made kissy noises.</p><p>"For the last time. It is not a date." Amity said as she opened the front door. "You two anyone from school, I will sue you both." She threatened as she went outside and closed the door behind her. She then began to walk to make her way to the Owl House.</p><p>"Mittens said we can't tell anyone from school about her 'not date'." Emira said as she crosses her arms.</p><p>"Buuut...she didn't say we could make a post about it on </p><p>Penstagram." Edric argued with a mischievous smile.</p><p>The green haired twins crossed their arms looking at each other with malicious smirks.<br/>
"Oh this is gonna be sooooo good." They snickered. Oh god.</p><p>===============================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile,<br/>
At The Owl House,</p><p>"Sooo, uh, Amity...uhh...sup?" Luz said as she was trying to lean and act cool but ended up looking totally awkward.</p><p>King, who was wearing an Amity wig was crossing his arms. Luz wanted to practice talking to Amity. He then takes off the wig and slammed it down to the ground. He stamped his little paw on it<br/>
"I feel ridiculous! Just cuz I have a model's body, doesn't mean you can dress me up like some doll!" He then let's out his scream of rage. It was high pitched and squeaky. He then runs off to somewhere else in the Owl House.</p><p>Eda fell on the floor laughing as she held her stomach, kicking her legs.<br/>
"Haha, he sounds like a tea kettle." She laughed</p><p>"Well there goes my practice." Luz sighed. "Well there's only one thing to do Luz. Just be chill." Luz once again was once again trying to lean and act cool. Once again failing miserably which looked pathetic to watch that could give nearly anyone the feeling of second hand embarrassment. </p><p>================================================================================<br/>
Meanwhile,<br/>
Amity finally had reached the Owl House. She looked at the house and simple knocked on the door. </p><p>"Hey little girl." Hooty said as he tilted his head. </p><p>"AHHHH!" Amity screamed as she jumped up in fear and then fell flat on her butt. She groaned as she got up and dusted herself off. She picked up the book that she dropped by accident when she fell.</p><p>"Ohhh, uhhhh....hey is Luz here?" Amity asked as she blushed slightly. </p><p>"Oh Luz is-" Hooty was cut off by Eda swinging the door open. "Oh hey....uhhh Ashley?"</p><p>"Amity." Amity corrected.</p><p>"Oh yeah one of Luz's schoolmates." Eda recalled. "Come in." She said </p><p>Amity nodded as she walked into the house as she looked around. She then spotted Luz still continuing to make an attempt to lean back.</p><p>"Uhhh Luz?" Amity asked as she looked very confused at the scene that she was witnessing before her very eyes</p><p>"AMITY?! OH CRAMITY!" Luz yelped as she the tripped and fell falling flat on her butt. She the groaned<br/>
"Ugh! My butt!" She groaned as she then got up and the rubs her bottom as she then said.<br/>
"Oh uh sup Amity?" She said</p><p>Amity couldn't help but giggle at Luz's actions finding it quite funny and adorable. A light pink blush brushed up upon her cheeks.<br/>
"Hey Luz."</p><p>Luz clears her throat and then goes to her usual cheerful self<br/>
"So ready for this weeks meeting of the Azura Book Club?" Luz asked with an excited smile</p><p>"You know it Luz." Amity replied as she smiled at her. The two headed into Luz's room. They spent the next while reading and chatting about major events that were happening in the book. They spent time goofing around reenacting scenes from the book in the characters voices. </p><p> </p><p>At the end, they both laughed happily from having too much fun with each other.</p><p>"What another eventful session." Amity commented as she takes the hair tie out of her hair leaving her hair down. She waves her hair a little to try to get some of the hair out of the way of her eyes. </p><p>Luz had a shocked expression on her face as blushed seeing Amity's hair down for the very first time ever.<br/>
"Wow Amity...this is the first time I've seen your hair down."</p><p>"What's wrong does it look bad?" Amity asked as she frowns</p><p>"What? No no. It's not bad at all. In fact, the complete opposite really. You look very pretty with your hair down." Luz complimented as she scratched the back of her head. </p><p>"Uhhh thank you Luz. That's very kind of you to say." Amity thanked her as she too had a blush appear on her cheeks.</p><p>"Hey Amity. There's something I wanna tell you." Luz said as she then gets up.</p><p>"Oh? What is it?" Amity asked curiously as she gets up as well.</p><p>"I don't really know how to explain it. It's this feeling...of heartache for some reason." Luz said.</p><p>"Oh? Are you sick?" Amity asked</p><p>"No...it's just...well....I kinda....ya see....Hmmm..." Luz was having a hard time expressing her feelings.</p><p>Luz and Amity suddenly heard some music from who knows where.</p><p>Luz then got this idea. Why say your feelings when you can sing your feelings.</p><p>"Uh where is that music coming from?" Amity asked looking around. </p><p>Luz shrugged as she and Amity looked through the window.</p><p>"How I sing you my feelings instead." Luz suggested. "There is music so mine as well use it."</p><p>Amity looked confused still. She and Luz looked out the window as Luz took a deep breathe and smiled and started to sing as she leaned on her hand with her elbow on the window</p><p>"Can I tell you something just between you and me?"</p><p>Luz then touched Amity by her arm causing Amity to look down at it as she blushed slightly and smiled. </p><p>"When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free"</p><p>Amity then looked up at Luz with a slightly surprised look on her face.</p><p>Luz started blushing too as she placed her hands on her own cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Every single word is perfect as it can be<br/>
And I need you here with me"</p><p>Luz and Amity began to touch foreheads as they both started to blush even more, their blushes eventually reaching towards their ears. </p><p>Luz then grabbed Eda's staff and takes Amity by the hand out to the rooftops of the Owl House. Amity blushed as she felt her fingers intertwine with Luz's as they held hands and walked onto the roof. </p><p> </p><p>"When you lift me up, I know that I'll never fall<br/>
I can speak to you by saying nothing at all"</p><p>Amity could't help as her hair blew slightly from the movement and the breeze from outside. Her eyes were closed as she had a joyful open mouthed smile on her face as tints of red blush were on her cheeks. </p><p>The two stood there on the roof as they were standing a foot or two away from each other as their hands were still touching. The wind blow from outside made their hair and their clothes blow into the breeze slightly. Eventually the two's fingers untangled from each other as their hands parted from each other.</p><p>"Every single time, I find it harder to breathe</p><p>'Cause I need you here with me"</p><p>Luz stood back a little more as she smiled brightly and had her hands and the staff behind and continued to sing as Amity got her hair tie and started to tie her hair up back into her original ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>"Every day<br/>
You're saying the words that I want you to say"</p><p>Luz stood up straight as she then scratched the back of her neck with a blush.</p><p>"There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away"</p><p>Luz suddenly felt a hand on her arm. She looked and noticed that Amity's hand was on it. She was giving Luz a sweet smile as she blushed. Luz was blushing too as she smiled and continue to sing.</p><p> </p><p>"Now I know I'm falling in deep<br/>
'Cause I need you here with me"</p><p>Luz then smiled and takes Amity's hand and twirls her around and spent the entire time dancing as Luz serenade's her.</p><p>"Every day</p><p>You're saying the words that I want you to say<br/>
There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away<br/>
Now I know I'm falling in deep<br/>
'Cause I need you here with me"</p><p>Luz then had her arms around Amity's waist while Amity was looking away a bit shyly. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I see your face in every place that I go<br/>
I try to hide it, but I know that it's gonna show<br/>
Every single night, I find it harder to sleep<br/>
'Cause I need you here with me"</p><p>The two went back to dancing as Luz sings to her. Luz picked up and held her. Amity squeaked a little and blushed as she was a bit surprised by Luz's actions.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyday<br/>
You're saying the words that I want you to say<br/>
There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away<br/>
Now I know I'm falling in deep<br/>
'Cause I need you here with me"</p><p>Luz puts her back down as the two went back to dancing.<br/>
Luz continued to sing.</p><p>"Every day</p><p>You're saying the words that I want you to say</p><p>There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away<br/>
Now I know I'm falling in deep<br/>
'Cause I need you here with me"</p><p>Luz soon held Amity close as she softly sings.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I tell you something just between you and me?<br/>
When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free<br/>
Every single word is perfect as it can be<br/>
'Cause I need you here with me"</p><p>The music from where ever it's coming from soon finished.</p><p>Amity couldn't help but blush and tear up a little from getting a bit emotional.<br/>
"Wow, Luz, that was very beautiful."</p><p>"I guess that I'm trying to say is....I like you Amity." Luz said while blushing.</p><p>"Luz....I...I like you too." Amity said back as she blushed more and smiled softly.</p><p>Meanwhile,<br/>
King was running to Eda as he had two pillows tied around his skull head. One pillow on each side of it.<br/>
"EDA! LUZ IS SINGING AGAIN!"</p><p>"I know pipsqueak. Why do ya think I'm covering my ears?" Eda asked as both her hands were detached from her arms and her index fingers were plugging her ears.<br/>
"Bleh. I mean, "love is love" and whatever but all this flowery and romantic garbage is literally making me sick."</p><p>"Where did that music even come from? And what song was that?" King asked</p><p>"Dunno. The music is probably one of those hippity-hoppity dance music you young people listen to these days." Eda answered.</p><p>"Hey Eda. Where's your staff?" King asked noticing that the staff went missing.</p><p>"My sta-" Eda also saw and noticed that it was gone too. She growls as she grits her teeth. "LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ!"</p><p>===========================================================================</p><p>Meanwhile,<br/>
Luz and Amity were holding each other in a loving embrace. They looked into their eyes with love and  content. Soon, they slowly started to lean in towards each other very slowly for a kiss. Unfortunately, before they could lock their lips, Amity noticed that the twins were spying on them this entire time. </p><p>Edric and Emira used their scrolls as they were recording the whole thing.</p><p>"This is sooooooo going on Penstagram." Edric said.</p><p>"Haha! Mittens and Luuuuz sitting in a tree!" Emira called in a teasing sing song voice.</p><p>Amity screamed in bloody murder at the top of her lungs as she then released Luz.</p><p>"Ed! Em! What in the heck are you two doing?!" Amity asked as she looked scarred, surprised and even a bit annoyed and angry.</p><p>"We just had to watch our baby sister's first love confession." They said in baby talk voices as they smirked.</p><p>"DELETE THAT VIDEO NOW!" Amity yelled at them as she shook her fist at them.</p><p>"Gotta catch us first Mittens!" The twins called as they started running around laughing. </p><p>"You two won't get away with this!" Amity yelled as she then runs into the window.</p><p>Luz pouted as she crossed her arms.<br/>
"So much for getting a kiss." She mumbled.</p><p>Amity overheard this and sighed and rolled her eyes and then walked back to Luz and gave her a kiss on the cheek as blush appears on both of their cheeks. </p><p>"There." Amity mumbled. "Just note. I just did that to shut you up." she lied. The real version she did that was because she wanted to and also, like heck she was going to leave without a smooch.</p><p>Amity then goes through the window and began running all the way down to the bottom floor of the Owl House and exits out. She panted and sprinted after the laughing, running twins.</p><p>"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Amity yelled as she runs after them.</p><p>Eda then opens the door and exits out.<br/>
"LUZ YOU ARE SOOOO-huh?" She looked over and then sees Amity chasing down the twins around in circles around and in front of the Owl House.</p><p>"What the-" Eda started</p><p>"DUCK!" King cheered as he was squeaking a rubber ducky.</p><p>"Is going on?" Eda asked as she saw the twins. "Oh cool, it's a throw down, I got 20 snails on uh, what's her face, Amber something? Ah who cares? Let's just watch three clowns tussle. I'll bust Luz about my staff later."</p><p>"YEAH! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! I WANNA SEE BLOOD AND TEETH KNOCKED OUT!" King cheered as he pumped his fist.</p><p>As for Luz, she was standing still and was frozen due to being parallelized by Amity's kiss. She felt as if she was stuck in her shoes yet felt a satisfactory feeling of ecstasy. She blushed red having her hand touch the spot on her cheek she was kissed on. She then broke out of her paralysis as she then started to do s toothy grin as she pumped her fist.<br/>
"HECK YEAH! NAILED IT!"<br/>
She then thinks<br/>
'Hopefull Eda doesn't notice her staff is missing.'</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think you're off the hook and getting away with this!"<br/>
Luz heard Eda called.</p><p>Luz gulped.<br/>
"Sugar honey iced tea."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note</p><p>I recently gotten into this new cartoon from Disney channel called The Owl House. It's so good. You should watch it.<br/>By the way, I ship Luz x Amity so much! They are my OTP from the Owl House.</p><p>When I first saw this animation, I knew I had to write a fanfic based on it.</p><p>Also sorry if my writing isn't that good. I kinda suck at writing. But I hoped you all enjoyed this Lumity. songfic fanfiction</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>